


Snake Charmer

by MaladaptiveDaydreamer



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce gets a snake, Clint freaks out, Gen, M/M, Nat is done, Pet, Pining, light fluff, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveDaydreamer/pseuds/MaladaptiveDaydreamer
Summary: When Bruce's pet snake gets loose, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Avengers Team, Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Thor, GAMMAHAMMER, Thruce - Relationship, Thunderscience
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Snake Charmer

“Kill it!” Came a shriek.

“AAAAH!” Came another shout, this one slightly shriller, followed by the sound of glass breaking.

Tony’s voice shouted angrily. “HEY! That lamp cost me 12,000 bucks!” 

“Well, sorry, dude!” Clint’s clearly terrified voice echoed across the room. “Excuse me for not wanting to die!”

Finally, Bruce walked into the living room, very concerned about the chaos that he heard all the way from his room without him. “Uh, guys?”

Nobody heard the doctor approach them; they were too busy running and screaming around the room, obviously trying to avoid something that Bruce couldn’t see. 

“SHOOT IT TONY!” Bruce was shocked to hear Clint sound so frightened.

Then he finally saw noticed what they were all screaming about: a tiny slithering reptile that was slithering across the floor, clearly not caring at all about the chaos that surrounded it.

He paled. “Wait! Don’t shoot!”

Everyone stopped when they finally heard him. Clint crouched upon the couch, glancing at Bruce before quickly staring back at the slithering snake. “Why not? Don’t tell me you’re vegan-”

He and the team stared in shock as Bruce calmly sauntered over to the snake and gently lifted it up as though it were his own child. 

“It’s okay, Noodles,” he whispered, cradling the adorable serpent in his arms, which quickly wrapped itself around his arm affectionately. “You’re safe now.”

Noodles stuck her tongue out in response.

Tony gawked. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he was hallucinating. “Uh, Noodles?”

Bruce laughed, very amused. “Uh, yeah, sorry about the trouble. She must have somehow escaped her enclosure.” He frowned at his snake, which was curled around his arm like a very long bracelet. “Bad Noodles.”

Clint stared at the scientist, not believing his eyes. “Since when did you have a pet snake?” He still crouched on top of the couch, still very afraid of Noodles.

Bruce felt a surge of guilt. He should have told the team about Noodles immediately. “I guess I just didn’t think you’d all find her that interesting, I guess.” He noticed he had absently started stroking Noodle and stopped. 

“Her?” Clint was still gaping. Bruce thought he was going to swallow a fly eventually.

“Well, it’s certainly interesting to see you two have bonded already,” Tony observed, crossing his arms as he watched the serpent rested around the back of Bruce’s neck. He sounded slightly jealous. 

“I-”

Bruce was interrupted by Natasha and Thor suddenly walking into the room. Thor was carrying popcorn while Nat just hopped down onto the couch, taking in the scene.

“I take it something happened while we were getting snacks for the movie?” Natasha’s eyebrow was raised so high it almost reached her hair.

“Were we attacked? Why didn’t you call me? I’m always down for a battle!” Thor sounded disappointed before noticing Bruce and his snake. His expression grew excited. “SNAKE!” He hurriedly shoved the popcorn into a disgruntled Natasha's arms and rushed over to Bruce and was about to pet her when he stopped and looked at Bruce. “Uh, may I?”

Bruce smiled as he unwrapped his scaly scarf and offered it to Thor, who grinned gleefully as the serpent slithered up his arm. He scratched the snake’s small pale head and sighed. Then paused. “Wait, this isn’t Loki, right?” He eyed the snake warily.

“Nope. That’s Noodles. And she’s a ball python.” 

Thor suddenly relaxed and resumed petting and admiring Noodles. “She’s beautiful. Hello, Noodles!” He pat her little head affectionately. She responded to the touch, lifting her tiny head against his giant finger.

Meanwhile, everyone else was still gawking at them.

Finally, Nat spoke up, clearly unimpressed. “Okay, Bruce has a snake. Big deal, can we watch the movie now?” She impatiently tapped her fingers on the table as she waited for everyone to calm down. It was obvious she really wanted to see Insidious 2.

“Not until Noodles is gone!” Clint jumped behind the couch and hovered behind Nat. 

Thor scoffed. “You guys are babies. Noodles is harmless, right Banner?” 

Bruce nodded in agreement. “Yeah, you’ve got nothing to worry about Clint. She’s not venomous, and her bites don’t even hurt that much.” He joined Thor in patting his beloved pet.

Clint was still unsure. He thought for a minute before replying. “Ugh, fine, but please sit as far away from me as possible.” He hesitantly hopped back onto the couch next to Nat, who was rolling her eyes. He could fire arrows at an army of vicious Chitauri alien warriors, but couldn’t handle a single snake.

Thor and Bruce chuckled as Nat finally started the movie.

Funnily enough, Thor and Bruce found themselves sitting alone with each other while the others watched from the other end of the couch. They absently took turns holding Noodles while they watched a person get murdered on screen. 

Until their hands brushed against each other accidentally. Bruce and Thor glanced at each other. Thor smiled.

Bruce blushed.

Noodles started moving around until she wrapped herself around the back of Thor and Bruce’s necks, bringing their heads together until they touched.

Bruce started fidgeting. “Oh, sorry about that-”

Thor pressed a hand on his chest to prevent him from disrupting the snake. “No, no, it’s quite alright. This is nice.” 

Bruce smiled. This was nice. 

Maybe he should buy more snakes.


End file.
